pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Pluto
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Pluto (talk • ) :User:Pluto was promoted on January 13th, 2008 by User:Defiant Elements - Krowman 07:54, 1 December 2007 (CET) :(accept)Pluto 12:18, 9 December 2007 (CET) Support #Great player, knows his stuff. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:18, 3 December 2007 (CET) #w00t! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 23:10, 6 December 2007 (CET) #An extensive knowledge of what works, combined with an openness to new ideas and builds make this guy a prime candidate for BMship. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 03:02, 29 December 2007 (EST) #Bob fregman 17:08, 26 December 2007 (EST) #Does a lot of work in the higher up PvP scene builds/teams/crap. --20pxGuildof 12:42, 30 December 2007 (EST) #--71.229 01:30, 7 January 2008 (EST) #see others. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 17:24, 7 January 2008 (EST) #Good at the game and knowledgeable, as well as generally seeming rather nice and helpful about it. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 17:26, 7 January 2008 (EST) #See Edru's comment. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) #Goldenstar 18:43, 9 January 2008 (EST) Oppose #Will support if he becomes more active. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 12:44, 30 December 2007 (EST) #Good player, but needs to contribute more. If he shows that he is actually committed to improving PvX and writing builds here, then he will be a good BM. Lord Belar 12:46, 30 December 2007 (EST) #Who? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:46, 30 December 2007 (EST) #Really, Who? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Go stab each other in the face. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:12, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::Why? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:17, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::Less questions more stabbing. - Rawrawr 17:18, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::I dont obs or play alot anymore, can you at least tell me who he is? — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:22, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::(Stabs Victoryisyours in teh face) Apparently hes some gvg dudewho rawrawr knows. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:09, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::I don't know him ingame like i do unexist or that, but of c ive heard of him (ima obsbot). - Rawrawr 16:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Watch obs mode and stop failing. Whoever doesn't vote positive for this fellow deserves to go jump off a cliff. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:19, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::That may be a bit extreme, someone didn't know who engisn was and they didnt get the jump off a cliff for it.Bob fregman 18:07, 11 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:09, 1 December 2007 (CET) #He might be gud player and know what he's doing, but I haven't seen him that mutch around pvx to support. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:59, 24 December 2007 (EST) EDIT: When i pm'd him he didn't even know me, that says all. #:Why should people know you, unexist? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 18:01, 9 January 2008 (EST) #::He's being sarcastic, ofc, Unexist is the best elitest ever <3 — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) #Don't know him. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:39, 11 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Pluto Pluto